(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a structure of a cover member that covers a printed circuit board (PCB) providing a drive signal to a panel assembly.
(b) Description of Related Art
As semiconductor technologies have advanced, display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), have been developed to be small and light weight with high performance.
Given the size, weight, and performance, e.g., low power consumption, characteristics of LCDs, LCDs have been increasingly used as a substitute for conventional cathode ray tubes (CRT).
In light-receiving (non-emissive) LCD display devices, a voltage is applied to change a particular arrangement of molecules of liquid crystals, and by converting a change of optical properties such as double refractivity, optical rotary power, dichroism, or light scattering characteristics into a visual change, information is displayed by using light modulation in liquid crystal cells.
Typically, the display device, including the LCD, includes a panel assembly for displaying an image, a PCB for supplying a drive signal to the panel assembly, and support members for fixedly supporting the PCB. The support members include front and rear support members that are combined with the panel assembly interposed therebetween. The PCB can be fixedly installed on a rear surface of the rear support member, and a cover member can be combined with the rear support member to cover the PCB. The PCB includes a connector and the cover member includes an opening for exposing the connector.
Such a display device has a problem in that, during an assembly process thereof, a cable that is connected to the connector of the PCB may be separated from the PCB, resulting in a defective display device.
In addition, electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated from the connector of the PCB cannot be suppressed, causing a malfunction of the display device.